Astra
by CarpeNoctemEtDiem
Summary: Within the world of the princesses, there is the Kingdom Trinity consisting of Corona, Arendelle, and Brimlad; and they are threatened by an unknown enemy. It is up to a young girl named Astra to journey to all the kingdoms and set things right, before the enemy reaches Brimlad and has destroyed everything they have ever known.


**_In a world similar to our own, there was The Kingdom Trinity: Corona, Arendelle, and Brimlad. Each represented a part of reality: the sky, the earth, and the water respectively. They lived happily until invaders attacked Brimlad 5 years ago. A month's time passed, and the invaders were defeated and fled. The queen had passed, sacrificing herself to protect the land. The people also thought the princess had perished, but there had seemed to be some miracle, for she was alive. And it seemed as if the princess would lead them back to their peaceful times. However, new enemies are attacking the Trinity and other kingdoms and they look to the princess to guide them. And so it begins._**

"ASTRA!" It had been the 3rd time that the princess's advisor, Sola, had called for the young girl. Astra was just waking up, assuming that it was just dawn, but it was in fact close to high noon. Panicked, she jumped out of bed and ran around her room, putting on the classic attire designated by the princess to wear daily. Shoving a white blouse over her already messy raven hair, she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and straightened the collar. "Sola! Help me!" she called. Sola was like a mother to Astra, and simply tsked as she helped her tie the pink ribbons of her corset. Immediately, she rapidly pulled up her sheer black stockings and then her black skirt that came to just about her knees. Astra ran a comb through her hair, but it seemed to do nothing to tame her mane. Slipping into her black riding boots that came just before her knees, she was about to run out the room until she grabbed her signature pink ribbon and ran to the throne room.

Princess Cordelia was never tardy; she always entered the throne room at the last stroke of noon. Just as the tenth bell sounded, Astra took her place on the princess's right side. Fixing the ribbons of her corset and her tying her hair up into its signature style with a bow, Astra poised herself for the princess's entrance at the twelfth chime.

"Princess Cordelia of Brimlad" announced one of the servants. The princess held herself with grace as thin heels clicked on the marble floor. She were green every day, and today was no exception: a forest green gown with sweetheart bodice fell to the floor. Sheer sleeves barely came to her elbows and white sash held it together. Astra curtsied to her, as she was her lady-in-waiting. Cordelia nodded in acknowledgement. And so proceeded the daily routines of the princess. There had been a myriad of townspeople asking for help today and the princess was not very concerned of the issues. Cordelia wasn't a very good ruler, but she always had the ability to charm herself out of every situation. Just as the 4th hour past, a page entered the room.

"My princess, the ships of Luan are coming into view." Taking her attention off her nails, Cordelia's eyes grew wide. She shooed everyone out of the room, save for Astra. Her smile grew across her face, and Astra had an idea she was going to do. "Astra, we have a big night ahead of us." Astra raised a brow, since it would be unwise to interrupt her lady. "Tonight, the prince of Luan and the adviser to their King will arrive. Dictated by a vow years ago, the heir of Brimlad will wed their prince when she is at least of age, you already know that is 21. And I have wanted years for them to come. And here they are tonight!" Cordelia was obviously very pleased with this, but Astra rolled her eyes mentally. The princess was very skilled in the ability to gather attention, especially that of males, so it seemed like she had no problem with gaining the prince's favor. "Now, I have given Sola your outfit for tonight. So hurry and get dressed." Astra sighed and turned to prepare. Just as she left, Cordelia returned to her chair. She rubbed her temples, worrying that if the wedding did not take place, she would never have fulfilled what she set in motion. She examined her skin, knowing that time was running short as the pallor got lighter each day. _It is only a matter of time. Patience…_

Astra entered her room, and discovered it to be totally ransacked. Baffled, she looked to see more clothes spewing from the closet. Smirking, she saw a head of auburn hair rummaging through the pile of clothes.

"ELIANA!" The girl threw her hands in the air and squealed in fright. The skirt and blouse she had in her hands were in the air before a flash illuminated, suddenly making the clothes return back in its proper place. Astra was able to do small forms of magic, even manage to heal small wounds, but the only people who knew that were Eliana and Sola since Sola was her teacher and Eliana was her best friend. Eliana glanced up, wondering where they were, and seeing that they were folded neatly back into their original place, she turned to see Astra snickering and leaning against the doorway.

"Astra! You scared me!" She crossed her arms defiantly and gave her a look of mock fury, making Astra laugh harder. "Well, you are ransacking my closet. It was totally justified!"

"No way! You're so mean!"

"Am not, it's just my stuff."

"You have to share!"

"Says who?"

"Says Cordelia!"

She got her there. No matter what, she had to obey her. Astra huffed in exasperation, rubbing her temples by the princess's will. Every whim was to be made, and these whims were getting out of control. Recently, it had been to persuade a visiting duke to accompany Cordelia in the gardens, but being that he wasn't interested, it was a difficult task. Handing matters of court were easy enough, but frivolous tasks such helping her gain favor with visiting royalty and running all over the kingdom to purchase the gifts for her was not enjoyable to say the least. "Okay, why do I have to share Eliana?"

"I heard about the ball happening tonight for the arrival of Luan, so I asked her what to wear. She was really dismissive, but told me to grab a blouse and skirt from you."

"Of course she did." muttered Astra

"She did!" Eliana stopped her foot to the ground, causing the orange rose in her hair to move out of place. Eliana was the Royal Beast keeper and kept the gardens in order, so it was normal for her to grab a flower of her choice daily, which was typically an orange rose. Astra tried to ask more about what the princess said, but Eliana just rummaged through the clothes again, giving her one word answers. She sighed as her best friend made a mess of her neat and orderly closet, and decided to go see what the ships of Luan looked like. There was one window in her room that overviewed the rest of the kingdom since the castle itself resided on a hill. So, she simply stepped out the window and climbed the roof. She had been doing this for years, trying to get glimpses of what was outside Brimlad. Cordelia forbid Astra from ever leaving, giving her the reason that she simply couldn't live without her. Lies really, but Astra couldn't try and dispute it so instead settled for watching the ocean.

After climbing to the highest point, right where the tip of the castle held the crest of the kingdom, she saw the mark of Luan. The sails were stark white and the dark wood color was even noticeable from her view. But the eye catching emblem on the sails is what caught her view. It was a crescent moon tilted slightly to the left. Around it, decorative designs spread into a circular shape. Astra sighed and leaned against the pole, hoping that she could visit other kingdoms one day like this prince was. Her daydream was broken though when the trumpets blared. She looked up to the lighthouse next to the castle and saw the arrival being announced to the entire town. Knowing it was time to get ready, Astra was getting down before she noticed the glow of light from the kingdom's crest, a star held inside the confines of a circle. She thought she saw the image of the former queen smiling down on her, but when she looked again, the mirage was gone. Shaking her head, she returned to the room, not knowing the queen was really there.

Thinking Eliana would be done by the time she came back, she was instead sitting in the middle of the closet, simply looking at the remaining clothes that were still neatly put away.

"Eliana, do you need help?""

"…Maybe?"

"Okay hold on." Thinking that Cordelia would hate anyone upstaging her, she thought of something that would make her best friend still look like herself, but be eye catching as well. Astra snapped her fingers, and out came a beige colored shirt with lace around the collar and a red skirt that came down to her feet. Eliana looked up, and squealed. "It's perfect!"

"Of course it is, they are mine and I picked them."

"Gee, you are so humble Astra."

"Just being honest Eliana."

"Girls, enough squabbling. Cordelia needs the both of you ready!" The girls turned to see Sola in her royal attire, standing in the door, Astra's clothes in hand. They blushed, and one more stern look to her daughter sent Eliana back to her own room, clothes and a pair of brown heels in her grasp.

"What am I going to do with the both of you?"

"Well, you have raised her for 19 years, and raised me for 4. I think you have handled both of us pretty well since you took me in."

"You know I couldn't leave you there. You were covered in rubble and your shoulder and head were wounded."

Astra couldn't remember her life at all before 15 years old. The last memory she had was waking up in the castle, in the place she knew as her room, bandaged and sore. A woman, around the same age as herself, came into the room. It turned to be Cordelia, who informed her that she was found injured and taken to the castle. As a service to the kingdom, it was requested that she work here in the castle, to which Astra agreed. The next day, she learned it was the kingdom's princess who had made Astra her lady-in-waiting. For years, she served her, and Sola and Eliana had been her family. She didn't remember her name either, but since she was found on a starry night, she called herself Astra.

"I know, and I can never repay you."

Sola came up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You never have to, you are like my own now."

"Does that mean you will help me get out of going to the ball?"

Sola gave her a look. It was worth a shot. She placed the outfit assigned by Cordelia in her hands, and left the room. It was almost the same as her usual day outfit, but of course more formal. White silk shirt with arms that flared to the band around her elbows, a full black skirt, and pink corset with light pink ribbons. She put it on and started to actually comb her hair when Sola came in. She placed a necklace around her, a chain covered in tiny pink beads and a small gold key. The moment the metal touched her skin, Astra looked in her mirror and saw herself in a different outfit. She felt a gold metal necklace clasp around her neck as a handmaid adjusted her bracelets and she herself fixed gold hoop earrings and a tiara that went across her forehead, just like the one Cordelia wore. She shook her head for a moment, and saw she was wearing what Cordelia had picked out for her.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing, I was just imagining things I guess." Sola raised her brow, but didn't push the manner any further. "Sola, how much time do I have until I have to be in court?"

"Around 30 minutes or so, why?"

Astra smiled and jumped out the window, scaling the castle easily even with her black heels. Once she was on the ground, she ran towards the center of town.

…

The town was decorated in the colors of the town, sky blue and green, each to represent the former queen and the princess. Banners held the gold and silver crest in the center, and everyone was happy. Children were playing and adults were getting ready everything else as trumpets sounded. People from Luan started to walk near the center, noticed by their fair complexion and light colored hair. She watched from a distance, since people who were coming to the ball today could inform the princess that she actually left the castle. The consequences vary, but she definitely didn't want to anger her on a day like this.

Astra was about to leave when a young girl fell in front of her. She was about to cry when Astra knelt down.

"Now, don't cry. What's the matter?"

"My knee hurts!" She whimpered

"Is that it?" The girl nodded in reply. Astra inspected the knee; it was only red from the recent injury. Astra closed her eyes and focused. She kissed her fingertips and placed them on the knee. She opened her eyes, and in a very dim flash, it was gone. The young girl looked up, astonished. Astra placed a finger on her lips and smiled when the girl mimicked her motion.

"What's your name?"

"Meri."

"Well Meri, I'll see you later okay? I need to go back to the palace and prepare for the ball."

"Will you come back?"

Astra pondered for a moment. "In a few days, I promise."

Meri nodded her head enthusiastically and surprised her with a hug. Astra gave her one in return and watched as the young girl joined her friends and ran to the port. Meri actually wasn't seeing where she was going and was about be trampled by their horses before Astra snatched her away. Meri looked up and was in awe of her quickness, as were the men riding the horses. She smiled nervously and started to back away.

"That's the second time you helped me today!"

She looked down, noticing she was still holding Meri in her arms. Setting her down, she looked straight in her eyes and held out her pinky.

"Meri, you have to promise me to be more careful okay?"

"But you'll be there to save me right?"

Astra looked back to the palace, and then back to the girl. "I'll try to always be there when needed okay?"

"Okay!" Meri grasped Astra's pinky firmly, looked to make sure the coast was clear, and this time disappeared into the crowd.

"If I didn't know it, I would say you were the worst older sister I had ever seen."

Infuriated, Astra spun on her heel and saw a man standing behind her, cockily grinning. He was from Luan, as seen by his very light blonde hair and light skin complexion, and was wearing a midnight blue shirt, complemented with a light blue vest, gray pants, and black boots. His sword around his waist was sign that he was important to their kingdom. _He is probably the adviser. _Astra thought.

"For your information, she is not my sister. I was helping her because it was the right thing."

"You mean you did that out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Don't sound so impressed."

"I don't mean to be rude-"

"Too late."

"Will you let me finish?"

Astra sighed and looked impatiently to the castle. She needed to leave, and soon, just in case someone was going to be a tattle-tale.

"I'm called Andre, what is your name?"

Astra smirked, sort of amused. "Astra."

"A beautiful name for a kind hearted woman."

Astra just looked at him, she did not have the time for this. "Smooth. You flatter me and don't even know I am."

"I would like to though, plus I need someone to show me around Brimlad while we are here. Just not someone who will let us be trampled by horses." He started to laugh when Astra threw her hands in the air and started to walk away.

"Wait, wait! I'm only teasing. Let me make it up to you."

"By giving me more back-handed insults?"

"No promises."

Astra shook her head and smiled playfully, but froze when she heard trumpets playing from the balconies of the castle.

"I, uh, have to go, so…" She turned to run, but spun back once more. She waved her hand lightly. "Bye." And ran back as fast as she could, once again not noticing someone smiling at her as he waved goodbye. As Astra climbed back into her room and tied the signature ribbon in her hair, Eliana burst through the door and grabbed her wrist. They ran to the court and took their places so when Cordelia entered, everything would be ready for the ball.

…

The ballroom was bustling with activity with music in the air and people dancing. Cordelia was standing in front of her throne, looking devastatingly beautiful in a dark green gown with white sash and heels. She wore a pointed gold necklace and earrings, her crown on her forehead glowing in the middle. Cordelia was also wearing her glowing light yellow lily in her hair. Whenever the true ruler of Brimlad was coming to power, her power manifested into a flower; the former queen was a white rose. And the display of her power was obvious in the room. Sola and Eliana were dismissed and they were socializing while Astra stood by the princess's side. Cordelia greeted visiting rulers and royalty alike, until she straighten up and put on her best face was the adviser of Luan came to greet her. A man with dark blond hair and pale skin complexion, he gave a charming smile to both of them. But to Astra's surprise, the adviser was not the man who she talked with earlier that day.

"Princess Cordelia, my name is Bader and I am the adviser to the king of Luan. Here, I present his son, Prince Chandresh." From behind Bader stepped out the exact man who teased here near the port. He looked to Cordelia and formally bowed to him as she curtsied back.

"I'm honored to meet the kind ruler of Brimlad. Your kingdom is wonderful from what I can judged from the small amount of time I have been here."

Cordelia smiled and held her hand out, to which Chandresh was inclined to kiss. "Please, the pleasure is all mine." She had that look in her eyes, the one where she was about to go in for the hook. Astra rolled her eyes, and noticed Chandresh giving the smallest of smiles.

"Cordelia, I don't mean to bother you but ca-" Astra started before Cordelia waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, go do as you wish." She had her eyes glued to the prince in front of her and didn't notice Astra shaking her head and making her way to the garden.

Astra could still here the music from the bench she sat on. She rested her hands on the bench, and she just gazed up, looking at the full moon and twinkling stars. She sighed, wishing that she wasn't subjected to this kind of torture. She wanted to explore, she wanted to be free from Cordelia, she wanted so much more too, and things she couldn't put into words herself. She looked to the sky once more.

"Please, I am almost 20 years old, I'll be 21 in a month. I have been living a made up life for almost 5 years now. Who am I? I want to know. I can't keep living like this."

"You know you don't have too." She turned and fell off the bench due a vision of the former queen behind her.

"Queen?" she asked shakily. The figure laughed gently, and clasped her hands in front of her. She stood in her glory, just like the painting in the palace. Off the shoulder, bluish-white dress, silver necklace and earrings, and silver tiara like the one Cordelia wore. The thing however that was most noticeable to Astra was the flower in the queen's hand, a glowing white rose. The queen simply smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes Astra, but there is something very important I need to ask you." Astra was shaking like crazy now, still trying to process that the vision in front of her was the former queen. She nodded, unsure what else to do.

"What is my name?"

Her name?

"Why would you ask me such a simple question?"

"Because if you don't remember, we have a serious situation." Her smile faded, and the white rose glowed a little brighter.

"Of course, your name is…is…" Astra nodded her head in deep thought, because she actually couldn't remember what the name of the former queen was. She racked her brain, but the answer could not come to her.

"Queen, why can't I remember your name?"

She sighed, and shook her head. "Because of Cordelia."

"Cordelia? But she's your daughter!"

"She is not."

"Wait what?"

"Cordelia is not my daughter. Haven't you noticed the small differences each day? Her skin and hair growing lighter, her changing eyes? You can't deny what you have seen." And Astra couldn't because it was becoming more noticeable. Everyone save from Sola, Eliana, and herself seemed to not see the change in princess.

"If she is not your daughter, then who is she?"

"She is an imposter, but I used the last of my energy in trying to save Brimlad and can't remember where she came from. But I do know she came her trying to take place of my real daughter."

"What do you need me to do?" The figure came towards her and placed one finger on the gold key hanging from her neck. "The other kingdoms are in danger. Cordelia knows very well of the dangers they are in, and refused to help them. Now, their original stories have been erased."

"What do you mean erased?"

"Tell me right now of the stories of the princesses of the other kingdoms beside of the Trinity."

Astra looked uneasily to the garden entrance, as she was worried someone would find her, but she looked back into the queen's eyes. She took the whole form of her in, and for a moment felt at peace. But she did as the queen asked. "Snow White met Prince Ferdinand by the river near the castle where her father blessed their marriage. Cinderella found the prince when her father traded goods with the palace. Aurora and Philip were betrothed since young and grew to love one another. Ariel married a sea prince. Belle met the prince as her father traveled past his home. Jasmine married a suitor picked by her father. Pocahontas was married to the warrior of her tribe. Mulan was married to a high honored member of the emperor's advisors. Tiana wedded someone in the society of New Orleans. Merida married one of the clan's sons. Rapunzel married a duke that visited Corona. And Elsa rules Arendelle while Anna and Hans lived happily in the castle." These were the tales known by any person in this world. Each and every person knew these stories, and if any of these were changed, then it was a serious problem.

"These aren't true anymore."

"What do you mean not true?"

"I mean that there are no more stories of the princesses because the stories never happened. They have been erased. All those girls are living normal lives now, and they have and will not met their respective princes."

"If this is happening to them, what will happen to us?"

"If Cordelia intends to fulfill the vow between Luan and Brimlad by marrying their prince, she will have effectively taken over my daughter's fate and may do as she wishes with her powers. The lily she possesses is the most dangerous of all, because it shows that she really isn't part of the royal family." Just as Astra was about to ask more question, her and the queen heard the large oak doors open. Knowing they were limited on time, the queen looked to her intently and spoke softly.

"The real ruler will have a rose as their flower. I am not sure what will happen if Cordelia marries this prince, but it will change the fate of everything. Talk to Sola and hold up the key, saying 'Cora'. She will know what to do." With a wave of her shimmering hand, a gray bag appeared in Astra's hand. "These will be for the journey." Just before the vision faded, she called out her.

"Queen Irisa!"

She gave her a serene smile. "Finally, you've remembered. That is a sign you are ready for this." And she faded. Astra looked up to the entrance of the garden, to see Prince Chandresh.

**Hey Everyone,**

**I've been itching to write this for who knows how long, but here is the start! Everyone has meaning to their name in Brimlad and Luan, here as follows:**

**Astra: Star**

**Sola: The Sun**

**Cordelia: Jewel of the Sea**

**Luan: The Moon**

**Eliana: Daughter of the Sun**

**Meri: Sea**

**Bader: Full Moon**

**Chandresh: Ruler of the Moon**

**Irisa: Rainbow**

**As always, review and rate! It's always appreciated. A picture of anyone described in the story can be found on my photobucket account found on my profile.**

**Thanks,**

**CNED**


End file.
